The present invention relates to a flexible pipe for high pressure.
Flexible pipes for high pressure are widespread, and they are used to transport oil or hot water or other fluids.
The present invention will make particular reference to applications of a flexible pipe for high pressure to oil transport for the hydraulic actuation of lift trucks, or to applications of a flexible pipe for transporting or conveying water in pressure in industrial water cleaning machines. In all cases, the pipe of the invention can be used for other uses besides those mentioned above.
In particular, for these purposes, pipes provided with a sublayer made of natural or synthetic rubber or man-made polymers in general are known, on which one or two stiffening plaits are applied to form as many superimposed layers.
Stiffening plaits are separated from each other by a skim coat made of natural or synthetic rubber or man-made polymers in general; moreover, such flexible pipes are coated with a coating made of natural or synthetic rubber or man-made polymers in general.
Plaited flexible pipes of the described type can be subject to various problems, among which an excessive thickness that causes undesired. dimensions, and. a bending radius that is not always satisfactory.
Thus, purpose of the present invention is that of realising a flexible pipe for high pressure that should maintain a high flexibility and lightness, degree, as well as minimum overall dimensions, even though being capable of standing high operating pressures.
Another purpose of the invention is that of realising a flexible pipe for high pressure that should be simple and inexpensive to realise.
These and other purposes are reached by a flexible pipe for high pressure according to claim 1, to which reference shall be made for shortness.
Further features of the invention are defined by the other claims attached to the present invention.